El teatro de marionetas
by MilyDeKatsuki
Summary: Esta historia se centra en el cap el teatro de calcetines, Bill pierde de vista su objetivo principal, obtener el diario se distrae gracias a un labial de color rojo, Mabel no entiende porque Dipper la besa de esa forma ¿que hara? lemon, BipperxMabel ¿DipperxMabel? ¿BillxMabel?


Aca les dejo una historia algo rara, contiene lemon, podría decirse que es pinecest, contiene ¿Mabill? Es mas bien Bipper x Mabel espero y la disfruten.

¡Oh por dios cuantos nervios tengo! Creo que voy a vomitar, ¿y si no le gusta?

-Tranquilízate Mabel todo va a salir muy bien- hable en voz alta mirándome en el espejo, tome un labial que había comprado para la ocasión había que estar preparada, no sea que Gabe me besara, sonreí coqueta ante la idea.

Lo deslice por mis labios con cuidado de no mancharme, suave color cereza hacia un buen contraste con mi piel, Candy tenía razón.

-Mabel- una voz bastante extraña me llamo, gire mi rostro encontrándome con Dipper, quien vestía el traje de sacerdote, sentí un escalofrió recorrerme todo el cuerpo al ver su enorme sonrisa.

-¿Dipper?- mi voz salió temerosa.

-¿Quien más podría ser hermanita?- respondió con burla.

Lo mire extrañada no parecía ser Dipper.

-¿Dónde pusiste mi diario?- pregunto sin dejar de sonreír mientras se acercaba a mi frente a la peinadora.

-Está en…- fui interrumpida por el rápido movimiento de Dipper quien se abalanzo con prisas tomando la marioneta de "Dipper"

Lo mire sin entender su acción.

-Sabes nunca me gusto este, ¿te parece si lo guardamos?- acto seguido abrió el cajón de la peinadora para guardarlo allí.

-No…lo sabia- respondí sonriéndole.

…

Había sido un buen intento el de Dipper entrar en la marioneta para alertar a Mabel, sin embargo lo había detenido antes de que esta lo notara.

Me sonrió mostrando sus Brackets ¿Por qué los humanos usan eso? ¿No le molestan? Entonces lo note, el suave carmín de los labios de Mabel.

Tal vez podía jugar un poco, después de todo hace mucho que no poseía un cuerpo humano.

-Es un lindo color Mabs- comente acercándome más a su rostro, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas aunque estas siempre estaban así.

La vi estremecerse extrañada después de todo tal vez en su interior sabía muy bien que no era su querido hermano.

Nunca lo había notado pero estrella fugaz era una niña muy hermosa, seguramente en un futuro seria una mujer muy…como decirlo ¿deseada? Estaba seguro.

Siempre andaba saltando y revoloteando por ahí, pero verla así cohibida y nerviosa era algo que me causaba cierto placer.

…

-Gracias- mi voz sonó nerviosa, el rostro de mi gemelo estaba demasiado cerca de mi rostro, se sentía extraño mi corazón comenzó a palpitar muy fuerte.

Dejo escapar unas risas mientras tomaba mi mentón.

-Aunque tienes unas pequeñas manchas, deja que te las quite- comento mientras me empujaba hacia el sillón que se encontraba a un lado, me hundí en este mirándolo sin decir nada.

¡Por dios Mabel es Dipper, tu hermano no pasara nada! Trate de tranquilizarme volviendo a sonreír con nerviosismo.

-Estas extraño Dipper- sonreí viendo como se sentaba a mi lado.

El solo negó acercándose nuevamente, mi pulso se acelero de nuevo, mi rostro enrojeció al sentir como posicionaba una de sus manos entre mis piernas mientras la otra tomaba una de mis piernas cubiertas por las panti medias.

Mi nerviosismo creció, nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico y jamás pensé estar en esa posición con mi hermano.

Escuche a lo lejos unos pequeños golpes que salían del cajón de la peinadora intente girar mi rostro pero me detuve al sentir los fríos labios de Dipper, abrí los ojos sorprendida ante esto.

¡Dipper me estaba besando! Estaba alarmada, eso no era normal, no lo era, intente resistir pero la lengua entro bruscamente en mi boca recorriéndome por completo, no era mi primer beso pero desplazaba por completo el de Marmando que solo había sido un simple roce.

Se sentía muy placentero, cerré mis ojos disfrutando del sabor de Dipper con timidez, comencé a corresponder el beso olvidando por completo quien era el hombre que me lo daba.

…

¿Así se sentía besar? Porque era jodidamente bueno, tanto como clavarse un tenedor en el brazo, Mabel tenía un sabor muy dulce que me encantaba mucho, deslice mi mano por su suave pierna sintiéndola temblar debajo mío.

Sintió el aire fallar sin embargo no se detuvo, siguió succionado y mordiendo la lengua de la niña quien comenzó a jadear en su boca al sentir como una de sus manos acariciaba con algo de brusquedad su muslo.

Esto se sentía fantástico y no pensaba parar, por más que el verdadero Dipper le mirara alarmado desde el aire.

…

Autora POV:

Mabel jadeo al sentir la fría mano de su gemelo deslizarse dentro de su falda acariciando su trasero por encima de su ropa interior.

-Di…per- logro decir una vez que los labios del otro la dejaran respirar, miro con determinación los ojos ámbar que le miraban con deseo impropio.

Oh que hermosa se veía su estrella fugaz con los labios hinchados, las mejillas rojas y su cabello despeinado.

-¿si hermanita?- pregunto mientras intentaba besar el cuello de la niña, cosa imposible debido a el suéter cuello de tortuga que esta usaba, se alejo un poco.

-esto… está mal- se apresuro a decir al castaño, lo aparto un poco con sus brazos evitando que este siguiera tocando donde no debía, su corazón estaba enloqueciendo, y su cordura estaba por explotar.

Era su hermano quien la tocaba de forma indecente, y lo peor es que le gustaba, mucho.

Este ensancho una sonrisa mientras tomaba las manos de esta apresándolas por encima de su cabeza.

-¿acaso no te gusta?- con su mano libre comenzó a subir la molesta prenda hasta subirla por completo por encima de la cabeza de la castaña apresando sus brazos.

-¡Maldito demonio deja en paz a mi hermana! ¡Detente!- grito el verdadero Dipper buscando la manera de ayudar a Mabel, pero no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera podía pensar en algo.

Bill simplemente lo ignoro, chasqueo sus dedos para detener el tiempo no quería que alguien viniera a interrumpir.

-¡Dipper!- grito Mabel al verse expuesta de esa forma, intento moverse pero se encontraba inmovilizada por el otro.

-oh vamos estrella fugaz esto te va a gustar- agrego sin importarle ser descubierto, ya había tomado una decisión y nadie podía hacer algo al respecto.

Mabel no entendía porque Dipper la llamaba así o porque se comportaba de esa forma, de repente, entonces lo noto, los ojos de su hermano no eran de color Ámbar.

-¿esto es lo que ocultas bajo esos grandes suéteres?- siguió observando los pechos redondos de la chica, no eran demasiado grandes pues apenas y estaban en pleno crecimiento.

Se sonrojo por completo al escuchar eso del chico que se hacía pasar por su hermano, se removió incomoda.

¿Así que ya lo había notado? No era tan tonta como creía, se concentro en los redondos pechos, se veían muy encantadores, ya no era tan niña como pensaba, tomo uno entre sus manos masajeándolo con cuidado.

Mabel gimió al sentir el tacto, se sentía muy bien, la fría mano de Bill volvió debajo de la corta falda a seguir con su trabajo mientras la otra se encargaba de acariciar uno de los pechos.

Volvió a besarla apasionadamente un buen rato, beso su cuello haciéndola gemir con fuerza, mordió un poco marcando el lugar, bajo por su clavícula hasta encontrarse con el pecho libre, sin pensarlo lo tomo entre sus labios.

-¡Ahhhh!- Mabel grito dulcemente, su mente le gritaba que hiciera algo pero su cuerpo se lo impedía, miro al chico, era su hermano, no, no lo era pero de todas formas visualmente lo era, ¿era una pecadora?

Bill al verla ceder paro sus manos mientras besaba y lamia el estomago de esta, la sentía retorcerse bajo suyo y gemir, giro su vista para cerciorarse de lo que Dipper hacia, este solamente miraba con mejillas sonrojadas.

Dipper quería hacer algo pero verse a sí mismo haciendo eso, le gustaba, por más moralmente mal que estuviera, sintió envidia de Bill pues él era el que lo sentía por completo.

Sonrió, retiro con cuidado la falda de Mabel hasta quitarla por completo miro sus bragas húmedas por las caricias antes propinadas, sonrió para subir y besar los labios de esta.

Mabel jadeo al sentir una mano en su sexo tocándola de forma indecente, masturbándola, sintió la lengua recorrer su boca de nuevo, era demasiado para su mente que decidió apagarse por completo.

Sabía que no estaba bien, pero ya no importaba.

-¿Quién eres?- gimió con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Quién crees que soy?- respondió con voz ronca, apresurando su mano, mientras introducía un dedo en el interior, logrando escuchar un jadeo de dolor, siguió con otro y otro hasta que esta se acostumbro a su presencia, comenzó a retorcerse si pensar en nada más.

Mabel sintió el orgasmo envolviéndola por lo cual grito como nunca lo había hecho, su cuerpo se sacudió sudoroso.

La vio enloquecer de placer y sintió su entrepierna doler.

Mabel jadeaba intentando recuperarse del orgasmo cuando sintió como el chico abría sus piernas con cuidado, miro como este abrió el cierre del pantalón sacando su miembro erecto.

Se sorprendió por el tamaño, pero no le importo, estaba excitada, le pareció gracioso el hecho de que este estuviera vestido como un sacerdote siendo que era el cuerpo de su hermano y lo más probable era que se tratara de un demonio o algo de ese tipo.

Demonio…

-te va a doler un poco- advirtió tomando las piernas de esta mientras se posicionaba.

-Bill- gimió su nombre entrecerrando su nombre al sentir como se introducía dentro de ella, jadeo de dolor y sintió las lagrimas recorrer su rostro.

Bill no entendió el porqué lo hizo, pero beso las lagrimas de esta susurrándole cosas dulces, impropias de él.

-ya sabes quién soy, que inteligente- comento, espero un tiempo hasta que Mabel dejo de fruncir el ceño, comenzó con un vaivén suave sintiendo el placer recorrerle.

Entendió porque los humanos hacían esto, se sentía maravilloso.

Mabel comenzó a sentir una dulce sensación en su vientre, el placer le recorría por completo, como pudo se deshacía de la improvisada cuerda que era su suéter para poner sus manos en los hombros de Bipper.

Las embestidas duraron un tiempo de ese modo logrando llevar al cielo a ambos, los gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, la fricción de ambos cuerpos que se deseaban con locura.

Cejada por la lujuria Mabel empujo al chico logrando que este quedara sentado en el otro extremo del sillón, mirándola con extrañes, antes de que hiciera algo al respecto se subió sobre este para montarlo como había visto una vez en una película que sus padres tenían.

Bill sonrió ante esto, jamás pensó que la dulce Mabel hiciera algo así, dejo de pensar cuando sus cuerpos comenzaron de nuevo la danza del placer.

Ambos de besaban como si no hubiese un mañana deseándose con locura.

-¡Ah Bill!- gimió sintiendo cerca el éxtasis.

-Mabel- gruño su nombre abrazándola con fuerza.

Ambos jadearon sintiendo el orgasmo, Bill se corrió dentro de la chica quien jadeaba con fuerzas agotada.

-Maldición- se quejo, había agotado todas sus fuerzas, el cuerpo humano era odioso- Mabel… volveré- le susurro besándola.

Dipper sintió como volvía a su cuerpo.

Mabel no entendió nada lo que sucedía hasta que observo los ojos castaños del otro.

-Dipper- susurro levantándose avergonzada, sintió sus piernas como gelatinas cayendo al suelo.

-Mabel- se sonrojo arreglando su pantalón observo como esta se cubría llorando por lo que había sucedido.

-no fue tu culpa- le susurro llegando a su lado abrazándola.

Aunque la verdad era que él no había hecho nada al respecto por ver de alguna forma lo que siempre deseo hacer.

¿Quién había sido el verdadero culpable?

Bill sonrió observando a los gemelos, algo decía que volvería a tomar un cuerpo humano.

-Volveré Mabel- susurro.

¿Que tal? ¿Horrible? Lo se, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia algo extraña, tal vez la siga con algo pinescest o no se, ustedes díganme dejen sus comentarios :3


End file.
